Ariel vs. Katara
This is a what if? Death Battle Between Ariel (The Little Mermaid) and Katara (Avatar) IntroCategory:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Wiz: Sometimes a man isn't the only person who needs to get the job done. Sometimes they are animals, sometimes they are mythical creatures.... Boomstick: Or they are BADASS WOMEN! Like Ariel The Little Mermaid Wiz: And Katara the water bending master of team Avatar Boomstick: He's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Ariel Wiz: When it comes to being a super heroine in the Disney world none come closer than… Boomstick: Ariel! The goddess of the ocean, and the lady who made you boys go into puberty at six. Wiz: Ignoring that! Contrary to her girlish figure this half lady, half fish. Ariel truly is nothing short of a goddess. Her family lineagedates back to posiden… Boomstick: Wait what! Her great grand father is posiden? Because posidens brother is Zeus, and is the father of Hercules, and that means Ariel and Herc are… Wiz: relatives? Yes. Boomstick: Holy crap. You got a macho man and a woman goddess in the same universe. All we need is to add game of thrones, and.. Wiz: That's enough boomstick! We will not go there. Boomstick: Fine, anyway, Ariel possesses incredible strength, speed, and endurance. More than that she has rapid adaptability and an unnatural amount of thermo endurance. Wiz: That is true, She is known to have a certain degree of Atlantean strength, as she was able to move away an underwater boulder blocking her grotto with relative ease in the original film (which, in real life, an underwater rock blocking an object with an unbalanced volume would result in the rock being immoble and the door being sealed shut, virtually impossible to open, which doesn't even take into account water pressure and other related factors). When discovering Eric's ship due to the fireworks, she is shown effortlessly climbing up the side of the ship with just her arms. When saving Eric, she effortlessly pulls him towards the surface and manages to keep them both afloat while holding him with one arm. Boomstick: Damn, I wish I had a woman like that. But, saving her damsel in distress isn’t the only thing Ariel has accomplished. She was at one point knocked into a whirlpool that is several miles deep (Canyon Deep People!) and survived with barely any injuries. Wiz: Such a feat would kill a normal person if not completely destroy the body of a said person. Another aspect of this endurance is shown after she turned into a human, although her first transformation implied that it was retained as her body was not being crushed while trying to swim for air (in real life, a human who is at that depth would be crushed into oblivion in a matter of seconds due to the immense water pressure). Boomstick: She also seems to be capable of rapid adaptability. This is especially evident in terms of her becoming a temporary human, where she learned how to stand in a few minutes, and moving in the same time span, which helps you when you have someone who is flexible in the middle of sex…' Wiz: What? '''Boomstick: Truth be told it takes the average human seems to need a few months at the very least to learn how to walk, as well as quickly learning about the true human customs and abandoning her original beliefs about how human artifacts work, or at the very least not doing it in public. Thus, tells you that not everything is up there. She is very naive and was fooled by Ursula to give her voice up to be with a prince. Personally, I prefer the half naked with a tail thing.' Wiz: Despite her usual naivety and impulsiveness, Ariel has shown on many occasions to be serious, careful, and very intelligent and intuitive. Ariel is a master at problem solving. She can think with a clear head in the most stressful of situations, and on many occasions stopped many a villains regime with surising ease. Impossible, perhaps Ariel’s most amazing ability is her thermo endurance, which she has demonstrated the ability to endure temperatures far more extreme than would be survivable for a human (especially one of her build) 'Boomstick: Indeed she has '''s'wum in icy waters with no ill effects, and in the presence of undersea volcanoes she has only been damaged when coming into immediate contact with burning magma. She also demonstrated this to a lesser extent in the films and TV series, where she went to the arctic with minimal ill effects other than feeling a bit cold.' Wiz: Yet that is second rate compared to her most bazaar and incredible ability, and that her voice. Boomstick: Wonderous to behold, especially when pulled out of that sexy throat. Ariel's voice seems to possess magical abilities. In the episode "The Evil Manta" of the TV series, her singing voice seemed to be only weapon that could banish the Manta from Atlantica. Her voice conjured an underwater storm that cast the Manta out of the empire. In another episode she was cursed that if she laughed her laughter would cause Sea-Quakes;' Wiz: However, this curse was removed by the end of the episode. Her voice was also able to awaken an unconscious Prince Eric. Although Ariel herself never used her voice in this manner, her voice can also be used in a far darker way, such as mind control, as evidenced by Ursula, while adopting the identity of Vanessa, using Ariel's voice to brainwash Eric to be her puppet as a means to get him to marry her, and thus ensure Ariel cannot win her end of the bargain. This ability can be further proven for the only way Vanessa's (Ursula's) control over Eric could be broken was if the nautilus containing Ariel's voice was released. '''Boomstick: But, If this was Ursula's own magic Ariel's voice wouldn't have been needed to cast the hypnotizing spell. (It should also be noted that the hypnotic quality of Ariel's voice is extremely similar to that of the Sirens from the Greek myths. The Sirens were mystical creatures depicted as having the heads of beautiful women and the bodies of birds (though in more recent years they tend to be portrayed as mermaids); their singing was so sweet and enchanting that anyone who heard it would be hypnotized and irresistibly drawn to them and suffer a watery death by wrecking their ships on the rocky coast of their island.' Wiz: Wow I never knew that. '''Boomstick: More than that Ariel (In the Kingdom Heart timeline) also seems to excel at Lightning Magic , Wind Magic (in the form of a protective barrier), and Healing Magic. Wiz: In addition, as noted above, she also possesses the second wind ability, which allows her to recover quickly from being knocked out. Booomstick: Disney babes can knock a man out in so many ways Wiz: In a previous episode of ours we disclosed the debated that the trident belongs to her father, which we in truth Boomstick, discovered that this idea is utterly false aparrently (Based on TLM 2) the trident was made by Posidenn and it belongs only to those descended from him Boomstick: This is why for a brief moment; Ursula, Ariel’s arch nemesis, was able to use the trident because she is related by blood. (spoilers Wiz: Thus, Ariel as Poseidon's heir and can call the trident to her will. The trident is shown to have various applications, depending on the will of the user. When its power is activated, it illuminates with a bright, shining golden glow and is heard to make a deep humming sound punctuated with high-pitched melodious tunes. Most commonly seen is its ability to fire destructive energy bolts. Boomstick: These energy bolts, however, must be fired immediately upon the ready, or they will cause the built up energy to backfire on the user. This is ultimately how Ursula was killed, as she attempted to fire an energy ray at Ariel that was implied to be unavoidable, but was impaled seconds before she could fire by Prince Eric and one of the ships, causing the energy to backfire on her. Triton has also used it to summon rain storms, and transform his daughter, Ariel, into a human. He is also seen creating a rainbow in the first film, and disintegrating the sea wall in the second film. Ariel uses it herself in one episode of the television show, to thaw dinosaurs that have been trapped in a glacier, and it is revealed that the Trident is activated simply by the will of the user. When the trident is in Ursula's possession, she creates a giant whirlpool in the ocean that has such force that it raises sunken ships from the ocean floor.' Wiz: Even so Ariel is technically exposed, open, and if you want to get practical naked. '''Boomstick: Butt naked With the exception of a bra Ariel is all exposed, and determining on how far her endurance goes can be punctured by any weapon or magical spell!'.'' Wiz: Even so, Ariel’s abilities may be the difference between victory and defeat. Ariel: I don't know when, I don't know how, But I know something's starting right now! Watch and you'll see; Someday I'll be Part of your world! Katara Wiz: When Katara was a young girl, her mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid. This event had a tremendous impact on Katara's life and personality and arguably shaped her into the person she became. She was emotionally driven, involving herself completely in the heartache and needs of those around her. Placing her whole heart in the affairs of others, as well as bearing her own heartache, she was often easily reduced to tears. According to Sokka, Katara largely prevented their family from falling apart and took on many responsibilities to the point where she filled the void left by their mother (so much that he pictured her in place of his mother). Boomstick: 'A's such, Katara had a maternal personality and often acted as a motherly figure to the group, something that often irritated the rebellious Toph. Her loss was also part of what drove her in her fight against the Fire Nation, although she did not exhibit as much outward prejudice as her brother. She was also a bit of a stickler for morality, even to the point of causing Sokka and Aang to faint from shock when she stated she wanted to pull a scam, as she had berated Toph for scamming people. According to Sokka, she was an optimist. W''iz: She had a soft spot for children. When aiding in baby Hope's birth, she stated that she helped her grandmother deliver many babies in their tribe, and in Jang Hui, she gave a portion of her food to a little boy. She even went as far as to care for and defend Tom-Tom, Mai's little brother, despite the fact that he was from the Fire Nation and that everyone else, with the exception of Aang, was distrustful of him for it.'' Katara was caring and compassionate, and was often marked by a fierce determination to aid others. She stated herself that she would never turn away from people who need her help. Katara was even willing to defend Fire Nation civilians such as when she helped the village of Jang Hui and when she fought Hama, who was from the Southern Water Tribe, to protect the Fire Nation village she was living in. This strong desire often frustrated others, particularly Sokka. Boomstick: Katara was portrayed as the most mature member of the group, rarely taking part in Sokka and Aang's goofy pranks and Toph's less silly ones, though she did have a sense of humor. Katara was described as being motherly by Toph and Sokka. While the team traveled through the Si Wong Desert, Katara was able to hold the group together in its most desperate moments. Wiz: On the other hand, Katara could be overly domineering. For all her kindness and compassion, she was sometimes self-righteous, had a nasty temper, and could be fierce when provoked. With lack of sleep, this side of her can quickly become more apparent. She was also set in her ideals and frequently refused to relent on her views in the face of opposition. Combined with her strong sense of compassion, this gave her a strong sense of justice and she would run headlong into often dangerous situations to help others, which was best illustrated at the prison rig and at Jang Hui. Her short temper had frequently clashed with others; she showed open, but short-lived, jealousy of Aang's talent, and was frequently perturbed by Toph's confrontational and rebellious nature. Boomstick: Katara's innate aptitude toward waterbending abilities made her a rare case to also naturally have access to the incredible ability to heal by manipulating the chi paths in a person's body, including herself. She inadvertently discovered this ability after Aang accidentally burned her hands, and subsequently used this power again to heal Aang's own burn after his face-off with Admiral Zhao.53 Once she reached the Northern Water Tribe, she further developed this ability by training with Yugoda. Wiz: With the aid of a small vial of spirit water, which held special properties, from the Spirit Oasis, Katara's healing abilities were enhanced. Katara was going to use the spiritual water from the Spirit Oasis in an attempt to heal Zuko's scar, but Aang and Iroh burst in, making Zuko angry at Iroh for allying with the Avatar. Instead, she later used the spirit water to bring Aang back to life after he had been struck in the back by Azula's lightning. Katara unsuccessfully attempted to heal Jet after he was fatally wounded by Long Feng. Boomstick: During the invasion, Katara's father, Hakoda, was injured while taking out a Fire Nation ballista tower. Aiding him, her healing was enough to allow him to walk again.59 During Azula and Zuko's Agni Kai, Azula generated lightning and aimed it at Katara rather than Zuko; however, Zuko jumped in front of Katara and let the lightning shock him instead, sparing her from near death.62 After chaining Azula to a water grate, Katara used her healing to aid Zuko. Her healing had been successful enough that he could rise to his feet just moments after she had begun. Wiz: As for the water bending itself. Waterbending's strength is its great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, waterbending employs defensive techniques that can be transformed into attacks and counters - defense into offense. Instead of simply deflecting an attack, waterbending's defensive maneuvers focus on control, achieved through turning an opponent's own strength against them, rather than directly harming the opponent. Boomstick: This means that ever technique has a second plan, Wiz: To top it off water bending doesn't just employs water bending, but also Ice Bending Boomstick: WHAT? Water and Ice? I mean ya it figures, but she can also turn water into ice and snow? Why are we pitting Ariel against this girl? What not Elsa? Wiz: Be cause we choose to pit these to together Boomstick: O I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me!— Katara Death Battle! (reboot) Wiz: Okay the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! In the middle of the ocean a gigantic whirl pool a mile wide opens up to a green valley bellow with rolling hills with magically made fresh water. A temple stands in the middle ' Ariel pops up out of the ocean attracted by a glare between the rocks. Looking down at the water bellow she shrugs off the high and with a graceful leap plummets to the valley bellow. At the same time Katara on the other side of the whirlpool comes sailing up on a sheet of ice. ''Kataea: Here it is the ancient temple Korra once talked about Surfing to the bottom Katara is bewildered by the strange half naked girl who is inspecting the temple. Bewilderment was replaced by determination as she feared the strange creature would defile the temple's artifact. Running across water and land she jumps into the air, aims, and shoot three long blast of water, but the Mermaid dodges each and looks at Katara. Ariel: I was swimming here, so beat it Katara: What lies in that temple is beyond your control, so I think you should leave. Ariel huffs: Ariel'': Not chance'' Katara: That was your last warning: ''katara gets into position: ''Now I am going to teach you a lesson first about stealing from a Waterbender '''Fight! Immediately Katara begins twisting the water around them and before Ariel can react five waves come at her in all direction slaming into her and sending the mermaid sky ward. Twisting again Katara unleashes a barrage of small icy shards at into the air, but they are deflected off of Ariel's mermaid skin. Unfazed she twists her hands Katara combinds the waves and slams Ariel into the sandy ground. Coughing Ariel brushes the sand out her face Ariel Great another one of those element wielders '' Katara steps to the crater expecting to find a smashed mermaid, but to her surprise she leaps out of the crater. Seizing her by the throat Ariel punches her three time hard into the water bender's right temple. Before she can deliver a second hit Katara kicks her off and with a wave of her hands the wave engulfs the mermaid. Rolling over to the shore Katara heals herself then looks to the wave and was about to preform a new technique to crush Ariel, but to her shock she is gone. Katara: ''Where are you She angles herself into a ready position. From above she hears thunder. Look up she gasps and leaps out of the way just in time to dodge a lightning bold. Then she dodges again and again, [ on the third dodge she spots the mermaid on a hill close by conjuring them up. Katara smirks: clever girl dodging for a fourth time she quickly calls upon the water which surround her like a gazebo and solidifies it with ice. Safe for the moment she twists around and summons a twisting mass of water from around her and unleashes it in a powerful beam. Ariel leaps back into the water just in time. Twisting her hands she reaches through the water where Ariel is hiding: Got you! HU? '' From beneath the waves Ariel dodges each of the invisible hands trying to nab her with ease. The leaping out onto dry land again she holds out her hands and fires another bolt at her. Summoning a wall of water she freezes it and the lightning bolt is rendered harmless. Ariel: ''Is that the best you can-'' katara: ''Enough! Katara disintegrates the wall of ice twist her hands and a glob of water spins around the water bender who tosses it at Ariel, which does as intended. Wrapping itself around the mermaid it then under Katara command freezes. Subdued Katara summons another larger hail of icy shards twice their original size. Hanging them from above Katara lets the shards fall upon the mermaid. Who is then consumed in screams of pain and white mist. Then she emerges from the mist crawling towards Katara blood oozing from a wound on her back. To keep herself safe Katara rises up onto a mound of water, which lefts her up and away from the mermaid. Katara: So mermaids do bleed? Ariel grunts and slowly straightens herself as Katara summons a water drill. A smile creases Ariel pained face then in an instant leaps into the air and calls down a lightning bolt just as the water drill is unleashed. The water drill hits Ariel full on and slams her into another small island just ahead, which is the obliterated into a dusty brown to watery mist. At that same moment Katara just barely escapes the stream of electricity that shocks her off the water mound. Landing Katara writhes in pain as the electricity courses through her, From the obliterated hill a melodic humming happens and low glow emanates from the mist. Suddenly the cold mist is blown away and there sitting like cobra is Ariel wielding the trident. Leaping into the water she lands on the shore where Katara is lying on the ground suffering greatly. Crawling over Ariel raises the trident to finish her off, but to her shock thats as far as she gets. Katara says in a weak and apologetic voice: I wish I didn't have to do this... I'm so sorry I have to do this Though it was agonizing Katara wielded Ariel's blood forcing the her to lower the trident. Ariel's eyes were wide in shock and fear, but she could not do anything as Katara forced her to change the aim of her trident. Choosing the her Katara forces Ariel to fall onto it. The trident's unnatural metal punctures through Ariel's. Gasping Ariel rolls over onto her back lifeless K.O Conclusion: (Avatar theme plays) Boomstick: Well finally we get one reboot done Wiz: and because you took such a long time to get back here you do the explaining 777 '''''Elephant777: Very well Elephant777: I'm gonna cut it straight and no bullshit, but before I address the fight I must implore you not to compare the decision of this fight next to that of AVE or EVO. Those two are two completely different fights and opponents, '' ''Elephant777: Now to the fight and honestly when I first made it I thought that Ariel had it made. Her abilities a very underestimated and the fact that her unnatural endurance and thermoendurance is on such a superhero level it seemed unlikely that Katara stood a chance. Elephant777: Turns out I am very mistaken. A benders dependency to preform maneuvers in order to summon their element was sever time hindrance in a fight. Nope! it just takes one or five moves and the entire environment changes with them. '' ''Elephant777: But game changer was of course her blood bending ability (though she states that she does not want to do it that can obviously mean she could), and under the law of death battle a opponent is allowed to use whatever is at their disposal means the being good factor goes out of the window. Even though Ariel is a mermaid all Katara had to do was wield the part of her that was human, and so Katara had the means of offing off her opponent Elephant777: guess for this round Ariel was hooked lined and sinkered... Boomstick: oookay next time I am doing the closing lines Elephant777: Just so long as you stop coming to work without pants! Wiz: (sigh) the winner is Katara Who Do you think would win Ariel Katara Don't Know Next time on death battle a sand storm whirls about "There is a place where heroes clash for dominance" Ursula: Come on my dear! We shouldn't lurk out of sight... Its rude Beast appears Along side ursula arrives Yokai, Facilier, and Scar Along side Beast arrives Mulan, Hercules, and Elsa the two stare off and charge Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Elephant777 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card